Des retrouvailles tant attendues
by kama-chan59
Summary: Kuroko et Nijimura s'aiment depuis le collège mais le destin a voulu qu'ils soient séparés. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles après trois longues années de relation longue distance?


**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE:**

Coucou, c'est encore moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas fini la publication de mon autre fic (je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir), mais l'écriture est devenue un peu comme une drogue, je n'arrive plus à m'en passer! (he oui! Déjà!), même si je sais que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point. De toute façon, c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron, comme on dit, c'est donc en écrivant que je m'améliorerais, enfin j'espère. J'ai donc écrit cet OS sur un couple que je trouve beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop rare, voire carrément absent du fandom.

Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Il s'agit donc d'un OS sur le couple Niji/Kuro

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Niji/Kuro couple préétabli

Et bien-sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

 **DES RETROUVAILLES TANT ATTENDUES**

Kuroko ne tenait plus en place. Il entretenait une relation avec Shūzō Nijimura depuis sa deuxième année de collège, mais celle-ci s'était transformée en relation à distance quand l'ancien capitaine avait dû déménager aux États-Unis pour pouvoir suivre son père. On avait beau dire, Skype était une super invention, mais rien ne valait de voir la personne que l'on aime en vrai.

Or, Nijimura devait rentrer au Japon le lendemain. Il avait prévenu son petit-ami de la bonne nouvelle il y avait quelques temps déjà. Il revenait définitivement. Trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus que par Webcam interposées. Trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Non, décidément, Kuroko ne tenait plus en place. Le temps semblait avancer avec une vitesse d'escargot asthmatique et ça le rendait dingue. L'impassible Kuroko devenait de plus en plus fébrile et n'arrivait plus à penser calmement. Il ne pensait qu'à ses retrouvailles avec l'amour de sa vie. Il savait que ce dernier avait passé brillamment les examens d'entrée de l'université de Tōkyō et il en était fou de joie. Cela voulait dire qu'ils pourraient se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient, ou presque. Il ne fallait pas négliger les études non plus. Mais cela serait tellement mieux que quand ils avaient ce foutu océan entre eux.

Après une courte nuit, Kuroko se leva, puis se doucha et prit son petit-déjeuner. Il se prépara avec soin afin d'aller accueillir son petit-ami à l'aéroport. Il était prêt depuis déjà plusieurs heures, qui lui avaient parues interminables, quand le taxi arriva pour l'emmener à Narita International. Il y arriva avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance, mais peu lui importait. Le simple fait d'être là calmait son impatience, car ce lieu était la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il allait vraiment le revoir, qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il allait pouvoir l'embrasser. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ces trois dernières années. Bien-sûr, pas ici, pas devant tout le monde, mais le moment où tout cela serait possible approchait à grand pas et il en était très excité, comme un enfant le jour de Noël, attendant de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et s'il avait bien compris ce qui était écrit dans le dernier mail de Niji, ce dernier était tout aussi impatient et excité que lui.

Quand une voix s'éleva dans les airs, via les haut-parleurs, pour annoncer l'atterrissage de l'avion en provenance de Los Angeles, Kuroko soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur qu'un quelconque problème ne retarde l'arrivée de l'appareil. Il se dirigea vers la porte indiquée et son regard se mit à scruter tous les passagers qui sortaient. Le habituellement inexpressif Kuroko ne put retenir un sourire de pur bonheur quand il aperçut Nijimura qui, visiblement, le cherchait également des yeux. Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le plus grand ne put réprimer un sourire. Le même que Kuroko. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi tout le manque que l'absence de l'autre avait créé, ainsi qu'un désir ardent de pouvoir enfin se toucher. Ils avaient bien expérimenté le sexe virtuel, via leurs webcams, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais pu se toucher en vrai. Et ça, ça leur manquait vraiment. Trois ans, c'est long. Cette relation très longue distance n'avait pas toujours été facile, mais au moins, avait-elle eu le mérite de leur prouver la force de leurs sentiments.

Quand, enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se dirent bonjour de façon formelle, et Shūzō présenta Tetsuya à son père.

 **-Papa, je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya. On jouait au basket ensemble, à Teikō. Et on est resté en contact après notre départ pour les States. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Kuroko, je te présente mon père.**

 **-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Nijimura-san** , salua Kuroko en se penchant en avant.

 **-Je suis également ravi de te rencontrer, Kuroko-kun. Sh** **ūz** ** **ō** m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il semblerait que tu sois un ami auquel il tienne beaucoup** , lui répondit Nijimura père, avec un clin d'œil entendu.

C'était un homme ouvert d'esprit, et aussi un père à qui son fils pouvait se confier sans crainte. Aussi était-il la seule personne à être au courant de la véritable nature de leur relation. Kuroko lança un regard surpris auquel son petit-ami répondit par un sourire et un signe de tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Plus détendu, Kuroko sourit, lui aussi, aux deux hommes et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie en quête d'un taxi.

Une fois arrivés à la nouvelle demeure des Nijimura, le père entreprit de faire du thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il regarda les piles de cartons fermés et il poussa un soupir de désespoir. Les deux plus jeunes indiquèrent qu'ils se passeraient de thé et qu'ils montaient s'occuper des cartons de l'étage.

L'emménagement prit plusieurs jours durant lesquels le bleuté fut présent pour les aider. Quand le dernier carton fut vidé, tous les trois poussèrent un cri de joie. Ces quelques jours avaient été éprouvants physiquement, à cause du nombre de cartons. Mais très souvent, Nijimura père avait pu voir des mains se frôler et des regards se croiser. Il posait un regard bienveillant sur le jeune couple.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient tous les trois dans le salon, avec une tasse de thé bien méritée, l'adulte annonça à son fils qu'il devait reprendre le travail dès le lendemain, et qu'il lui confiait la maison. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent brièvement et assurèrent au plus vieux qu'il pouvait aller travailler l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kuroko se rendit chez Nijimura en milieu de matinée. Ils avaient convenu de déjeuner ensemble. Ces vacances de printemps s'annonçaient comme les meilleures qu'ils n'aient jamais eues.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner. La simple idée de se retrouver seul avec son petit-ami le rendait nerveux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il se décida enfin à appuyer sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, comme si son hôte attendait, juste derrière, impatiemment son arrivée. Il entra et, dès que la porte fut refermée, il se sentit plaqué contre un mur, des lèvres affamées se jetant sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser vorace et enflammé. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir attendu cet instant.

 **-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Tetsuya.** ** **À** quel point j'ai rêvé de pouvoir tenir ton corps entre mes bras et de pouvoir le caresser à ma guise.**

 **-Moi aussi, Sh** **ūz** ** **ō** , j'ai tant rêvé ce moment. Chaque nuit, tu étais avec moi, et chaque matin était une affreuse déception.**

N'y tenant plus, le plus grand emmena son amoureux dans sa chambre, tout en commençant à le déshabiller, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Une fois allongés sur le lit, complètement nus, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent amoureusement. Ils avaient été séparés si longtemps qu'ils voulaient profiter de chaque seconde, les gravant au plus profond de leurs mémoires.

Shūzō se pencha doucement et embrassa Tetsuya d'un baiser léger, aérien, dans lequel il mit tout son amour. Le second baiser fut plus empressé et Kuroko plaqua sa main gauche sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour l'approfondir. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent et se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel.

Nijimura interrompit le baiser pour s'attaquer au cou de Kuroko. Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement profond quand il sentit des dents lui mordre la peau à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Un coup de langue suivit la morsure, comme pour se faire pardonner. La langue remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qui se fit lécher et mâchouiller. Puis, Niji s'occupa de la clavicule de Kuroko, toujours avec sa langue et ses dents, pendant que ses doigts torturaient délicieusement les tétons de son amant. Amant qui, lui, avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme au-dessus de lui et gémissait son plaisir.

Ils sentaient mutuellement l'érection de l'autre et cela ne les excitait que plus. La bouche du noiraud continuait sa descente. Elle s'arrêta sur les mamelons durcis de désir avant de continuer sa route brûlante jusqu'au nombril où il mima l'acte qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit sensible de Kuroko et celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Totalement soumis au plaisir que lui procurait l'autre, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Voulant satisfaire son partenaire, Shūzō ne se fit pas prier. Il donna un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur du passeur avant de prendre le membre entièrement en bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant. Il entama une série de va et vient, tout en présentant trois doigts devant la bouche de Kuroko. Ce dernier s'empressa de les laisser entrer et les lécha avec avidité. Une fois suffisamment lubrifiés, les doigts quittèrent son antre chaud et humide pour se présenter devant son intimité.L'index tourna autour pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le pénétrer. La sensation de la bouche autour de son membre lui tournait tellement la tête que Kuroko ne réagit pas à cette intrusion. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes ces séances de websex, il s'était habitué à la pénétration de quelques doigts. Quand le majeur rejoignit l'index, il haleta et sentit son bassin bouger comme de sa propre volonté. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements depuis longtemps, et les mouvements de ciseaux que ces doigts effectuaient, écartant ses chairs, ne faisaient que l'exciter encore plus. Quand un troisième et dernier doigt entra en lui, il sentit une décharge électrique lui remonter la colonne vertébrale et ne put retenir un cri plus fort que les autres. Ces trois petits coquins venaient de trouver sa prostate. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger frénétiquement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les mouvements autour de sa verge avaient cessé.

Nijimura admirait son amant en train de se donner du plaisir grâce à ses doigts. Il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Son érection lui faisait encore plus mal tant la vision que lui offrait Kuroko était érotique.

Il se reprit quand il entendit la voix de son cher et tendre lui réclamer plus. Il retira ses doigts, releva le bassin de son amant et se positionna devant l'entrée de ce corps sous lui. Il le pénétra lentement, sentant son amour se crisper. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé jusqu'au bout, attendant que Kuroko s'habitua à sa présence. Il voyait la douleur sur ce si beau visage et les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ces yeux magnifiques, d'habitude si impassibles. Il reprit en main le membre délaissé et y appliqua de doux coups de poignet. Il se pencha également sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Tetsuya et les embrassa avec douceur et amour.

Quand il sentit les chairs autour de lui se détendre, il entreprit un mouvement. En sentant le bassin de Kuroko bouger en réponse, il continua de lents allers-retours. Puis il alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond. Il se délectait de la chaleur de ce corps et des cris de plaisir de son amant. C'était, pour lui, la plus belle des musiques. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Ils voulaient tous les deux pouvoir lire le plaisir sur le visage de l'autre. Niji frappait à chaque fois en plein dans la prostate de Kuroko, lui arrachant des cris de pur plaisir qui lui déformaient le visage à chaque coup de reins. La pièce était remplie de tous leurs bruits érotiques, en faisant un lieu de luxure pure. Quand il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre un peu plus, il reprit le sexe de kuroko en main et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, Kuroko entre leurs deux torses, et Nijimura à l'intérieur de celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, ne se lâchant pas des yeux et chacun criant le prénom de l'autre. Shūzō se laissa retomber sur son amour, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Leurs respirations étaient rapides et ils flottaient encore tous les deux dans le bien-être de l'état post-orgasmique. Le plus grand se retira finalement et s'allongea aux côtés du plus petit, le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils étaient épuisés mais tellement heureux en pensant que ces trois années de séparation étaient enfin terminées et qu'ils pourraient se voir et s'aimer autant qu'ils le voudraient.

* * *

*Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS sur ce couple que je ne trouve nulle part, et je trouve ça dommage car je trouve qu'il gagnerait à être connu. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi quand même une petite review. Ça ne prend pas de temps et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Et merci de m'avoir lue!

Bises.


End file.
